


I will be more than you said I could be

by Chiefjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefjolras/pseuds/Chiefjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of ExR in a university au.  R stumbles back to campus one night and needs taking care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will be more than you said I could be

“You’re useless, you know that?”  
“Well, yeah, actually. You’ve told me every night this week.”  
Enjolras sighed, pulling Grantaire up by the scruff of his neck and propping him against the wall, “That’s because you’ve been smashed every night this week. Do you not care about anything? About university?!”  
Grantaire looked up with heavily burdened eyes, “I care about you.”  
“So you keep saying… Jehan! Help me with this drunken idiot!” Enjolras called down the corridor, holding R up until his friend had a secure grasp of his shoulder. He nodded stiffly and stood up, “Remember we’ve got an essay due tomorrow, and I’m not helping you.” He snapped over his shoulder before slamming his bedroom door and seeking refuge in the solitary room. He leant back against his door, staring blankly at the Tricolour that hung on the wall in front of him, “Lord give me strength…” He breathed, pushing away from the door towards his desk, where he pulled over his laptop to continue with his essay. The one Grantaire was ignoring. He was probably the only student on campus to not have photographed and framed the wifi password, simply because he knew it was a useless distraction that would only steal his attention from work. Besides, he was well aware that the Amis had made a chatroom, and with that beeping every five seconds with Joly asking for help, Enjolras would never get anything done. ‘Discuss the ways in which the people of a city have an impact on the decisions of their government.’ Without looking at his notes, Enjolras started typing his next paragraph, trying not to pay attention to the conversation in the corridor.

 

Feuilly had heard the commotion and emerged from his room, darting back in to grab a bucket before throwing it to Joly. He knelt next to Grantaire and rubbed his back in a comforting manner as his friend retched over the bucket.  
“R, you need to stop this…” Feuilly said gently, “You can’t end every day by wiping your memory.”  
“I can and I will…” He said, spitting into the bucket and glancing up to his friends. “Anything to get away…”  
“Maybe you should just tell him?”  
“And get rejected in favour of essays and a flag? Yeah right…”  
“Surely it’s better than this?” Joly asked, looping Grantaire’s arm around his neck and helping him up while Feuilly took the bucket.  
“You’re sleeping in here tonight, I don’t want you choking on your own vomit.” Feuilly said, holding his door open while Joly unceremoniously dropped the now-dead-weight onto the bed. “Thanks Joly. You can go to bed now if you like? I’ll look after him.”  
“Thank you.” He nodded, casting a glance at the only other conscious person in the room before leaving to return to his own room.

 

Closing the door behind Joly, Feuilly knelt down beside the drunkard on his bed and rolled him gently over so that he was on his side- It wouldn’t do any harm to put him in the recovery position- and pulled the duvet over him. He’d sleep on the floor, it didn’t bother him. Feuilly pulled his shirt off and sat cross-legged on the ground, deciding to watch Grantaire for a while before sleeping himself, just to make sure he was alright. After about five minutes of biting his nails- a habit that was becoming as bad as R’s drinking- there was a soft knock at the door. Feuilly leant over and pulled the door open, letting the visitor push it further open.  
“Oh, Enjolras. Are you okay?”  
He nodded slowly, “I finished my essay.” He said, and then added, as though he wasn’t planning on saying it at all, “How is he?”  
A flicker of a smile dashed over Feuilly’s lips as he shrugged, “Sleeping. Drunken idiot…”  
“Why does he do it? Doesn’t he know how hard it is for us to watch him?”  
“That’s the problem, Enjolras… I don’t think he does know.” Feuilly looked at the snoring man on his bed, “He thinks he’s nobody, and you… well, you support it.”  
Enjolras dropped his head a little, keen blue eyes fixing on Grantaire’s face, “I just wish he would stop… Can… Can I stay here?” He asked, glancing at Feuilly, “You can sleep in my room, if you like. I wasn’t planning on sleeping tonight anyway, I was going to read.”  
“Another book? Seriously, you should get some sleep. You’re as addicted to the cause as he is to liquor.”  
“Don’t joke. You can go and sleep, or stay here with me. Your choice.” Enjolras said bluntly, stepping further into the room.  
“Thank you, Enjolras.” Feuilly nodded, pushing himself up stiffly and edging out of the door, “Call me if you need any help. Or Joly, or either C. I’m sure we’ll all be happy.”  
The blonde man nodded, perching on the edge of the bed and waiting until the door clicked shut again. His hand hovered for a moment before lowering onto Grantaire’s soft brown curls, and his callused hands brushed over his hair and rested on the back of his neck. A quiet moan and a cough came from the previously unconscious Grantaire, and, for once, Enjolras made no movement. Perhaps Feuilly was right.

 

There was a pressure on his neck, a warm pressure, and a dent in the mattress that caused him to roll slightly, coming to a stop against a body. Grantaire turned, squinting up at the figure before making out the familiar angelic features and perfectly styled hair. “Enj-“  
“Shush. I’m sorry, R.” He said, “You are so much more than I ever believed you were, and I… R, remember at the beginning of term when I was doubting everything? And I shouted at you and called you a cynic? You said that you believed in me, and well, now… I believe in you.”  
Grantaire lay perfectly still, eyes wide in shock, “But… You said-“  
“Whatever I said, I was wrong. R, thanks for being here.” Enjolras smiled, hesitantly taking his hand and entwining their fingers, “I need you, and I need you in one piece. If you ever have an overwhelming urge to drink yourself into a stupor again, please, just come and see me…” He said, his voice growing less confident, “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”  
Grantaire nodded steadily, ignoring the spinning in his head as he pushed himself onto his elbow. He raised his free hand shakily, but paused just before it made contact with Enjolras’ cheek. “Do you permit me?” He asked, waiting for the subtle nod before he took Enjolras’ face in his hand and pressed their lips together briefly. “Will you stay with me..?”  
Enjolras cleared his throat, glad for the dark as he felt red tinge his usually porcelain cheeks, “Of course I will. G-goodnight, R.”


End file.
